Pentatonix Word Prompts
by sky.guinalie
Summary: So basically I just got a list of word prompts and put them in PTX context. A lot of them are Scomiche, so yeah. Enjoy! Also, you can send me words for prompts and I'll write them. Review!
1. Advancements

Some of these words are really hard! Set in high school for the trio.

"I wanna watch _The Shining_ ," Kirstie said.

"Oh, I've actually been looking at that one for a while," Scott replied. "But Mitch here-"

"No." Mitch crossed his arms. "I hate hate hate scary movies."

"Seriously?" Kirstie looked at him.

"No."

"Just try-" began Scott.

"No."

"Okay, what about _Jaws_ ," the blonde suggested.

"No!" Mitch exclaimed.

"It's not even a horror movie," Kirstie coaxed.

"Then what is it?" cried Mitch. He sighed. "Plus, what about _Supernatural_? Apparently that's really scary."

"Not really," Kirstie said. "But fine."

They curled up in blankets and flicked off the lights, setting the laptop up in front of them.

"I kinda wanted to watch something scary," complained Kirstie.

"Well," Scott said, laughing. "This is a real advancement for little Mitch."

"I hate you," Mitch said, a smile on his face.


	2. Advantages

Scott's POV. On the advantages of being tall! And of course there's Scomiche.

* * *

Well, as a starter, when you're tall you can make fun of all your friends for being short even if they're average height.

"Hey Kevin!" I called.

"Huh?" The beatboxer turned to look at me.

"Since when were you so very short?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Go tease Mitch," Kevin said. "He's actually short."

In my defense, Kevin's very hard to make fun of.

You can outrun everyone who's shorter than you, and for me that's just about everyone I know.

You can mess up your pretty-boy buddy's hair very easily! Always a good one.

"Hey, I like your hair today," I said, smiling at Mitch.

"Thanks," he replied, not really paying attention. "Yeah, I just-" He froze.

I grinned, running my hand all through his hair, ruffling it up completely.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Mitch glared up at me.

"You're sexy when your hair looks like that," I said, shrugging innocently, like that was a worthy excuse.

"Leave me alone, you horrid monster," he said, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

Well, you can always tease your friends any way you like, then when they ask for justification use you height.

"Why do you even wear beanies so much?" I asked.

Avi shrugged. "Dunno. They're warm and comfy."

"Well, they're stupid," I said, grinning evilly. "And dragons aren't real."

"Shut up," Avi said, lowering his voice. "What makes you think you're better than me?"

"Aw, dunno," I answered, knowing exactly what my response would be. "Maybe cause I'm taller?"

But somehow, most of my friends get back at me.

"What the hell is wrong with this toothpaste?" I called, spitting it out.

"Your toothbrush has soap on it," Mitch replied matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" I was confused.

"Cause I put it there," the countertenor said cooly.

"What?" I gasped. _Wow_ , I thought. _He's cute even when he's evil_.

"Hey, you messed my hair up," Mitch said, putting on his glasses while smirking.


	3. Attitude

Mitch has quite an attitude.

* * *

"Dammit," Scott swore, carefully placing the pile of things he was carrying and bending to grab the book that he'd dropped.

But Mitch kicked it away, grabbing it. "'Hitchhiker's Guide to the- Seriously, Scott? This book is, like, eighty thousand years old."

"It's good," Scott said.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Mitch asked, still holding the book and glancing at the messy pile of things Scott had dumped on the table.

"I found this stuff in a box at the back of my closet," replied Scott. "I'm just gonna look through it."

"Cool. I'm gonna help," said the countertenor. He picked up a piece of paper and unrolled it. "Wow. This is literally a thousand years old. It got such a bad grade."

"I didn't like science," Scott replied, snatching the poster back.

Mitch kept looking through. He pulled out a drawing. "What the heck is this even supposed to be?"

They stayed up late, looking through all of Scott's old things.

"I remember this!" exclaimed Mitch, holding a little knot bracelet that Scott used to wear. "I hated it."

Scott looked down. "I wore it every day."

"I know. I'm going to bed, bye," Mitch said, getting up and leaving.

Scott sat there for several minutes, thinking, until he followed Mitch and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Mitch called. He was sitting up in bed.

Scott opened the door. "Is this a new painting? It's stupid. And that lamp? Even more stupid," he said in a high-pitched voice.

"What?"

"What makes you think that you're better than me?" exclaimed Scott.

"I-I don't-" Mitch stammered.

"Yeah you do," Scott interrupted. "You think you can criticize everything I do." He sat on the edge of the bed and was surprised when Mitch shrunk back. "I hate your attitude."

The countertenor looked close to tears. "I would say I hate you back, but I'm not going to lie."

Scott was even more surprised.

"And you know why I talk like that about the things you do? Because I know I'll never be that perfect," Mitch continued, his voice a harsh whisper. "And maybe I'm a bit jealous. Of how tall you are, and how talented you are, and how- I dunno. It's just hard."

"What?" Scott almost laughed. Mitch, who was so proud, and so perfect, was jealous of him? "Listen, you're a better singer than I am. Being short beats being tall any day."

"That's not true," Mitch mumbled.

"Yeah it is," insisted Scott.

"Really?"

"Course."

"Well, I guess I am pretty great," Mitch said.

Scott laughed. _Maybe his attitude's okay, after all._


End file.
